The Fault In Our Stars
by Nessqueely
Summary: Tsubaki goes to Saotome Academy to fulfill her dream of becoming an idol. But what if meeting two boys makes her break all of the rules that she put in her life especially the 'golden' rule?
1. Prologue

**Hi people, Ducky is here. Prepare for some major OOC here and some misspelt words! By the way, this story is influenced by John Green's ****The Fault In Our Stars****. I hope that you will enjoy this story!**

**I do not own anything that is from Uta no Prince-Sama nor the songs or the quotes that are in here!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"It is not in the stars that hold our destiny, but in ourselves." - William Shakespeare_

.

.

.

There stood a young woman with mid back caramel brown hair that parted down the middle, light brown eyes that widened with shock, porcelain skin that paled ever so slightly, thin pink lips that were covered by a small hand as she attempted to muffle a cry. That young woman's name is Mikan Tanimoto.

"Tsubaki, my Tsubaki... has Leukemia?" Her small structured body shook as tears formed in her eyes and fell as the rain. Images of a small girl with short strawberry blonde hair flashed through Mikan's thoughts as the tears continued to fall.

Meanwhile in an office, a little girl of five years sat on a table with a nurse. The little girl began to tell her companion of all the things that she would want to do when she gets older.

"I made a list of all the things that I have to do when I grow up! Do you wanna hear them?" A smile that shone brightly appeared on her face as the female nurse stood beside her. The nurse nodded her head and waited for the child to tell her of all the things that she desires to do.

"The first thing that I want to do it be in two places at once, next I really wanna become a famous singer, like mommy!" The little girl mentioned her mother's old career. She kept on telling the nurse of all the things that she'd do and inside of the nurse's heart, she felt a deep, indescribable sorrow.

'How will I tell her that she might not even fulfill these dreams?' How was an adult able to tell such a young child that they may not even live to become eighteen years old?

* * *

Time passed by and when the girl was six years old, she was admitted to the hospital when she passed out during her physical education class. Mikan rushed to the hospital after she had gotten news about it and when Tsubaki woke up two days later after her attack, Mikan finally told her daughter.

"I... I have cancer?" Tsubaki knew what cancer was, especially Leukemia. Her mother didn't expect her daughter to throw a tantrum, or whine about the situation. But what she didn't expect to see were the tears rolling out of Tsubaki's grassy green eyes that looked as though it was somewhere far away.

Her mother gently grabbed her daughter's olive toned hand and upon this action, Tsubaki snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her mother's reassuring face. The tears didn't stop coming from her eyes, nor did the sounds of breaking hopes and dreams.

* * *

Tsubaki had quit school one year later since she was always having to be hospitalized. Her mother began to work more and when she had time off from work, she would spend it with her daughter. Her body stopped growing at the height of 138 centimeters, her body weight constantly became 34.5 kilograms, but her short red hair was the only thing that grew.

Her life in the hospital wasn't a bad one. There were times when she wished that something different could happen to her hospital life, but she would never complain about this outwardly.

During the times that Tsubaki would be alone, she would write down her thoughts, daily activities, and lyrics to her own songs.

One day, her mother came into her room after finishing her last job of the day.

"Ah, mom! How are you doing?" Tsubaki would ask her happily. Mikan would tiredly smile back at her daughter and then proceeded to tell her daughter of her day. There would be some laughs here and there, and then Mikan would ask Tsubaki of her day.

She said: "Oh you know, just the usual thing: Staying here in bed, in this room, in this hospital just waiting to get out."

Mikan's reply would be: "Honey, I know that you're tired of staying here, but until the doctor says that you can leave... You're," she then would sigh, "you're just gonna have to stick with it." That was all that she would ever say to her sick daughter.

The atmosphere would become tense and thick, until something out of the ordinary happened to the both of them. Mikan heard the sound of a piano playing and looked at the door.

Tsubaki noticed her sudden action, and before she knew what was happening, her mother got up and told her to "get up.". She obeyed her mother's order and then her mother held her daughter's left hand. They left the room and entered the hallway.

"Mom, where are we-" She heard it. The sound of the softly played piano echoing in the halls. It was the first thing that didn't sound like the voices of the usual nurses and doctors or the steady beats of the machines that allowed her to live just a little longer.

The sound would get louder and louder with every step that she and her mother took, until they came into a common room where stood a piano with the composer.

The song continued to play its melody. Tsubaki had never heard such a beautiful voice in her life, granted that she's only heard people talking and other things, and she wished that it would last forever.

Her mother looked at her and smiled when she saw how Tsubaki's face looked awed at the music that was being played.

"Why don't you go over there Tsu-chan?" Mikan gently told her. Tsubaki looked nervous when she heard her mother's voice.

"Only if you come with me." Was her response. Lightly laughing, Mikan grabbed Tsubaki's small hand and made their way to the composer. The both of them saw how the composer's hands floated over the keys of the piano, the grace that he held in his posture. The music made you lose your awareness of, well, everything.

* * *

It became silent afterwards and the composer of the piano looked up to see both Mikan and Tsubaki looking at him.

"I'm sorry, but can I help you?" The both of them snapped out of their minds and Mikan bowed in apology.

"I'm very sorry to be staring at you like that." She told him rushingly. Looking back at him, Mikan saw the youthfulness in the composer (who I forget to mention that it is a male).

Smiling at her he said: "It's alright, but," he saw Tsubaki hiding behind her mother's dressed leg, "may I ask who that lovely young lady is?"

Tsubaki looked up at her mother to see if she was allowed to tell him her name. Mikan smiled at her and the Tsubaki looked back at the boy.

"I'm Tanimoto, Tsubaki." The boy smiled radiantly. Tsubaki liked that smile on his warm, kind face.

"How old are you Tanimoto-chan?" He asked her afterwards.

"I'm seven years old. How old are you?" She replied to his question.

"I am seventeen years old, Tanimoto-chan. So, seven huh?" His porcelain face continued to hold the radiant smile. She nodded and then the both of them talked for the remaining time of day.

Tsubaki and Mikan had both learned that the young male composer's name was Joshua Smith and he is on a trip with his family. Tsubaki showed Joshua all of the songs that she wrote (which were only two) and after looking at them, he began to play a small melody that went along with the lyrics.

"Tanimoto-chan, would you like to sing with me?" He asked her sweetly as he patted her shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. Tsubaki looked at her mother and after she got to 'okay', she looked back at Joshua, and nodded.

He smiled and picked out the song that she had written five days ago. Hearing the melody playing, Tsubaki began to sing when she felt lead.

_Kao o awashitara kenka shite bakari _

_Sore mo ii omoide datta._

_Kimi ga oshietekuretan da mou kowaku nai_

_Donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru dakara._

_Hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakute mo,_

_Kimi to mita yume wa kanarazu motteku yo._

_Kimi to ga yokatta hoka no dare demo nai,_

_Demo mezameta asa kimi wa inain da ne._

Tsubaki sang her song. Most of the people who were in the common room would stop what they were doing and listen to her. Her voice carried throughout the hospital and when she saw the faces of the people who listened to her song.

Flustered she was about to hide behind her mother until a single clap was heard. That created a chain of others giving her their claps.

Blushing madly Tsubaki shyly smiled at her audience. She liked this feeling: the warm and joyous flutters in her stomach, and how that warmth would try its best to burst open from her chest.

* * *

Years passed by and Tsubaki continued to stay in the hospital. Though she wasn't able to leave the building at all, being in the common room was the place that anyone could find her.

Her height and weight stayed the same, but her eyes had changed from grassy green to a lighter green and her strawberry blonde hair would grow as well as thin out when the nurses would put the Chemo into her body.

Her skin that was once a dark olive tone, became a pale color. When one was to see her, they would look at her with eyes of sympathy. She did not take notice and if she did, then she would have ignored them. The only reason they would look at her like that is because of the IV that she had to take with her.

Tsubaki never saw Joshua Smith again, but that never distraught her because she was able to befriend some other children that were in the hospital as well (mainly because he would force her to go up and talk to them before). On her fifteenth birthday, Tsubaki stopped responding to the treatments.

It wasn't something that her mother liked, but decided that it was the least that she was able to give to her daughter. When Tsubaki was playing the piano one day, she saw her mother approaching her with a tiny smile as she held a folder with some kind of fancy seal on it.

"Good afternoon Mom." Tsubaki said to her after observing the difference on her mother.

"Hello Tsu-chan, I have something that I want to show you." She sat on the piano bench next to her daughter and showed her the folder.

"Saotome Academy," She gasped and looked up at her mother, and then looked back at the folder, "isn't this... where you went to school Mom?" Her mother nodded and gestured for her to open it up.

Tsubaki hesitantly opened the folder and her eyes widened at the picture of the picture that showed the school. She looked through the whole folder and saw something that surprised her very much.

"Mom, what is this paper?" Taking the piece of paper out from the bottom of the pile, she looked at it more and noticed the words: "Entrance Exam".

"Well, I thought that you would like to go to this school before you go away. So I made an appointment with the headmaster a couple of months ago and then we made a compromise: He would allow you to take the entrance exam if I could tell him everything that he needs to know about you." She told her.

Shock ran through her body and anger began to build in her body.

"So, you told him about my illness?" She began to shake with anger while her mother began to worry.

"N-No! The only thing that I told him was that you weren't as tall as others and that if you ever passed out, then you would have to be admitted to the hospital as fast as possible!" Mikan told her hurriedly.

Tsubaki calmed down after hearing that. She looked at the entrance exam form with concentration as she began to decide if she should take this or not. She decided on the former.

"Mom, do you think that I can make this? What if I'm not good enough for them?" There was slight doubt in her voice as she continued to look at the form. Her mother held her in her arms and smiled softly.

"I know that you'll do wonderful. Besides, if they don't take you then they obviously don't know what they are missing." Those words, as typical as they sound, reassured Tsubaki greatly.

* * *

Tsubaki had taken the exam and after she was done, she would make sure that every question was answered correctly, the questions had answers, and her name was on there. She would do this five to fifteen times, and after she was satisfied with her results, she gave the form to her mother who then would leave the hospital in order to give it properly to the academy.

The both of them prayed to God that he would allow Tsubaki to pass the test and enter into the academy. She fell asleep in her bed afterwards and dreamed of being on a stage where she was able to see the smiling faces of her fans.

* * *

She got into a small taxi with a fairly small, light suit case beside her. When the taxi driver saw her get into the car, he was surprised to see an elementary student sitting in the back.

"Uh, shouldn't you be in school kid?" He asked her nervously as she looked at him with a glare that was made to kill.

"I'm sixteen, _sir_. Now, will you please take me to the Saotome Academy?" She asked him in a saccharine voice. He began to make his way to the said place while the expression of shock was visible on his face.

Tsubaki would have looked out the window, if she was tall enough however. It was a fairly quiet ride, that is until the driver began to make small talk with her.

"So... why's a young girl like you going to an academy like Saotome?" She heard him and answered in a slightly blunt way.

"I took the entrance exam and they let me in."

"...Are you... really sixteen year old?"

"No, I'm obviously a six year old who is extremely amazing in high school exams." She said to him sarcastically with annoyance in her voice. She strongly disliked it when people doubted her when she tells them the truth. That response made the driver shut his vortex called 'the mouth' and then silence fell upon them once again.

Taking out her song book, Tsubaki made her way back to the song that she sang once with Joshua. She began to write more lyrics to the song, but erased them because of the fact that it didn't go with the inspiration that she had written on the top.

After twenty minutes, she gave up on the song and asked the driver if they were there yet.

"Yeah, we just got here." He answered her. Her eyes sparkled with glee as she grabbed her suit case and got out of the car. Remembering the payment, Tsubaki gave the man the correct amount of money and bowed when he took it and left.

Getting back up, she looked at the front gates and saw the school behind it. She's never seen anything so big in her life before and immediately felt intimidated.

Taking in a deep breath, she took her first step towards her new home.

* * *

**That's all that I have for you guys right now. I hope that you all enjoyed this (short?) chapter and I would like to know how I did and what I could have done to make it better! **

**The song that I used here is ****Ichiban no Takaramono ****from Angel Beats!**

**And remember, I don't own any songs, quotes, or Uta no Prince-sama. But I do own Mikan and Tsubaki Tanimoto.**


	2. Author's Note

**Nessqueely here and I do own this author's note!**

**I'm sorry that the update for 'The Fault In Our Stars' is going like really slowly, but I'm having some major writter's block, and I also have to study for my fall semester finals next week. :/ **

**I will honestly try to update as fast as I possibly can! Just that I have bigger fish to fry right now, so I can't do it. ;w; **

**But I just want to thank those of you that favorited and followed my story! -cries- ;w; I'm really happy that you guys like it.**

**Though, I was hoping if you all could help me out with the pairings, cause I asked some of my friends who Tsubaki could be seen most with and they said "Syo"; however, I'm not sure if that's what you guys would want.**

**So please vote on who you would like to see Tsubaki with! (You don't have to vote if you don't want to! I'm not forcing it on you ;w; )**

**So, like I said before: Thank you soooo much for the favorites and the follows! **

**I hope that you all have a very Merry Christmas and God Bless to you as well!**


End file.
